fictionalcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Flik
'Flik '''is the main protagonist of the Pixar film ''A Bug's Life. He is a 18 year old wannabe inventor ant in an ant colony under the leadership of The Queen and Princess Atta. He is voiced by Dave Foley. History A Bug's Life Flik was an inventor living on Ant Island, whose colony was oppressed by a gang of grasshoppers led by Hopper. Flik's inventions, which often backfired, led to him being an outcast who's only friend was Princess Dot, Atta's younger sister. During the yearly offering of food to the grasshoppers, Flik's latest invention, a leave-harvesting machine, unintentionally knocked the offering into a stream. Panicking, Flik fled underground just as the grasshoppers arrived and noticed the food was gone. Enraged, Hopper and his gang broke underground and confronted the intimidated colony. Hopper, demanding another offering, them began to torment Dot by bringing her close to Thumper, a violent grasshopper, to which Flik spoke out in Dot's defense. Angered, Hopper demanded twice the amount of the original food order before he and his gang left. Realizing that the ants didn't have enough food left to collect for the grasshoppers, Flik offered to go out and search for bigger bugs to fight off the grasshoppers. The ant council accepted, reasoning that with Flik gone, the colony would be able to gather the food without Flik to ruin things. Flik promptly sets off to Bug City in search of warriors. During the search, he comes across a group of recently fired Circus Bugs. Upon seeing the Circus Bugs defend themselves from a group of flies, Flik assumes the bugs to be warriors and requests them to return to the colony with him. Mistaking Flik for a hiring agent, the Circus Bugs agree and return to the colony, where Flik presents them to the colony. The colony, gaining new hope in their survival, accept the circus troupe into the colony. However, after the troupe realizes that Flik intends for them to fight off the grasshoppers, they reveal to Flik that they are simply circus bugs and attempt to flee. As Flik attempts to catch up with them, a goldfinch bird attacks Dot and Flik and the circus bugs work together to rescue her. Now even more convinced of the troupe's heroics, the ants praise the bugs and Flik is given the idea from Atta to construct a fake bird to scare off Hopper's gang. Months go by and the ants go to work constructing the bird, but just as the construction is completed, P.T. Flea, the circus troupe's former leader, arrives and reveals the troupe to be circus bugs. Horrified, the Queen orders the troupe to leave and admonishes Flik for lying to the colony. Atta then exiles Flik, who leaves with the circus troupe, downhearted. At daybreak, as Flik and the troupe are leaving the island, Dot catches up with them and explains that Hopper's gang has taken control of the colony and is planning to kill the Queen. Flik, realizing that he must save the colony, returns to the colony as the grasshoppers are hording food. While the circus troupe presents a show for the grasshoppers, Flik takes control of the fake bird and releases it, frightening the grasshoppers. However, P.T. Flea, mistaking the model for a real bird, lights it on fire and destroys it. Hopper, enraged at the deception, orders Thumper to beat Flik as punishment. However, Flik survives the attack and stands up to Hopper, telling him that the ants are much stronger than Hopper says they are. Hopper prepares to kill Flik, but Atta stops him. The reinvigorated ant colony then charge at the grasshoppers, who flee in terror. Hopper is captured and trapped in a cannon, but as the colony and circus troupe prepares to launch him away, it begins to rain, causing mass chaos and allowing Hopper to free himself and abduct Flik. As Hopper flees with Flik in his grasp, Atta and the circus bugs pursue them. Though they succeed in tearing off one of Hopper's antennae, they are unable to stop him from escaping. However, Atta manages to snatch Flik away and Hopper chases them over a lake. As the two ants reach the shore, Hopper catches up with them and corners Flik next to a bird's nest. Hopper announces that he plans to return to Ant Island next season with more grasshoppers and begins strangling Flik, but the goldfinch appears, disturbed by the commotion. Hopper, mistaking the goldfinch for another fake bird, taunts it and is promptly snatched by the bird and fed to her chicks while Flik and Atta escape. By spring, Flik has been accepted back into the colony and commended for his actions. The circus troupe prepares to leave and P.T. Flea requests that Flik join them, but Flik respectfully refuses, choosing to remain in the colony. Atta, now crowned Queen of Ant Island, chooses Flik as her mate. As the circus troupe leaves Ant Island, Flik, Atta and Dot wave goodbye. Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:A Bug's Life characters Category:Insects Category:Disney Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Inventors Category:Movie characters Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Friendly characters Category:Victims of kidnapping Category:Geniuses Category:Cartoon characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Rivals Category:Unwanted characters Category:Liars Category:Brutes Category:Leaders Category:Cowards